


Dandle faz um acordo.

by Yuri36568



Category: Hell 2 Fiery Boogaloo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri36568/pseuds/Yuri36568
Summary: this is based on my friends oc work





	Dandle faz um acordo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).



"Então, o que faz você competente o suficiente para conseguir aceitar esse trabalho?"

A timidez de Dandle rouba qualquer chance de uma resposta verbal da parte dele. Tudo bem, porque ele sempre preferiu lidar de maneira profissional com essas coisas, bem, talvez não profissional, visto que as suas qualificações estão sendo entregues para seu possível futuro patrão em um papel amassado, mas se a sorte o abençoar, o contratador vai ver isso menos como um sinal de descuido e mais como um sinal de alguém que anda sem parar "de cá pra lá" pelos 7 círculos do inferno com extrema frequência.

"Olha, não posso negar que pra alguém da sua idade, você tem um nível de experiência surpreendente, tanto em um sentido positivo, quanto em um peculiar, tipo, quem neste inferno( ele da uma risadinha tosca entre frases) está comendo tantas maças?"

Dandle faz um sinal de desinteresse ativo com as mãos.

"Enfim, não interessa, o que interessa é que você assine esse contrato antes de trabalhar com a gente."

Em cima da mesa entre os dois está agora uma gigantesca lista de papeis que provavelmente teve que ser grampeada em torno de umas 50 vezes para parecer um só documento.  
O garoto entregador pega a caneta e vai com pressa para assinar, obviamente demonstrando sua falta de interesse pelos detalhes legais do trabalho. Por um breve momento, uma faísca de simpatia faz o empregador avisa-lo de algo antes.

"Olha, eu nunca falaria isso pra vocês, visto que é até meio que parte do meu trabalho pressiona-los a assinar o contrato sem entende-lo antes, então não conte pro meu superior isso, mas como você é tão jovem, eu vou te dar uma brecha."  
"Você sabe que ao assinar isso você esta retirando qualquer culpa que a empresa pode ter da sua morte, certo?"


End file.
